School Music And Experiments
by Leeroy Kaguya
Summary: Naruto was exposed to a performance enhancing serum when he was still in his mothers womb, it had some interesting effects on him. How will he be able to attend a normal High School, when even a tiny bit of music can change his behavior completely?


Alright, this is just a little idea of mine, i have a thing for music and the mood it creates. If Naruto had the same...

Enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

Minato looked carefully at the vial he held in his hand, the bobbling green liquid was safely contained in the vial, but the sight of it still send chills up his spine, the sight of it was a curse and a blessing, so much work had been put into that liquid, so much hope and so many dreams, he almost got nostalgic thinking about it.

_**Flashback**_

_He and Kushina had just finished the University, they had their whole life in front of them, and the best thing was that they could be together. To begin with, Kushina hadn't shown much interest in science and Genetic manipulation, but just to be with him, she had enrolled in Konoha's Scientific University. It had been a drag for her to begin with, but slowly the experiments started to get exciting, the lessons seemed less dull, and the homework seemed easier to defeat. Kushina became one of the most talented Genetic experts, and along with him they were a duo worthy of world recognition. _

_They had started slowly with a small job in Kushina's parents company Uzumaki & Co, the experiments and research wasn't world class, but it was a start, and they slowly started to build a name for themselves. They had worked to find a genetic way to create super-soldiers, the goal was to genetically enhance the next generation while they were still in their mother's womb. Progress had been slow, very slow actually, but there were progress, and that was the important part of it. _

_After a couple of years in Uzumaki & Co, they were offered a job in the multinational corporation Aburame International, who mainly specialized in generically enhancing insects. The pay was good and the equipment even better, who could resist such a large jump in their career? He and Kushina couldn't, they had accepted their new jobs, and continued their research from the high-tech laboratories at Aburame International. Everything had gone well, and nearly a year after their start at Aburame International, Kushina got pregnant; everything seemed so perfect, so absolutely idyllic. What could possibly go wrong?_

_It had gone wrong. A few months after she had been confirmed pregnant, Kushina had begun to show signs of sickness, she had gone to the doctor to get checked, and the results she came home with were everything but good. Their little baby boy was sick, and he was bringing Kushina down with him, she was dying. It had been a fatal blow to them both, Kushina got a mild depression, and they both took some time off to be together. He had tried to comfort her; they had visited his parents and stayed there for a while. Jiraiya and Tsunade had tried their best to be as helpful and friendly as possible, but no matter what they and he did, Kushina would still weep herself to sleep every night. A week passed by without any changes, but one day Kushina had asked him to come with her, she had determination in her eyes, she told him that she wanted his help to finish their work, if they put all their workforce into working on it, they would have a chance to finish it and save her and Naruto, their unborn child. _

_They had worked so much work, trying new formulas, new techniques, they kept testing, they kept trying, and when Kushina was on her deathbed 9 months into her pregnancy, he had finally put a finishing touch on the cure. _

_**Flashback end **_

Minato removed a tear from the corner of his eye, so much hope had been placed in this cure, somewhere deeply inside his soul he knew that Kushina couldn't be saved, she would die giving birth to Naruto, and he didn't know if he could live without her, his heart twisted just by thinking of a life without his bellowed wife. Everything in his life looked so dark, he couldn't imagine a life without Kushina, but he couldn't just leave his son, could he? Minato almost got nausea over himself, how could he even consider leaving his son? To grow up without parents, it would be bad enough to grow up without a mom, but to grow up without parents, nobody deserved such a fate.

Minato knew that he had to give Kushina the cure soon, or else Naruto's body would no longer be able to accept it, the chance of success got smaller the longer he waited. Minato ran to his car and drove for the hospital, not caring if he caused havoc in the traffic as he drove, the irony in it all was that the few moments his flashback took, was the few moments that changed Naruto's life forever.

XxXxXx

Kushina felt nothing but pain; her labor pains were driving her crazy, why wasn't Minato here yet? Could it be that the cure wouldn't be finished in time? She didn't dare to think of the consequences, the cure did more than just transform the next generation into a super-soldier, it lessened the labor pains of the woman who gave birth to the child, and Kushina really needed something to dampen the spasms of pain that shot through her body. The nurses around her that tended to her, tried to comfort her with sweet words, but she hardly listened, she wouldn't feel any better until Minato arrived with the cure.

XxXxXx

Minato smashed his foot against the brake, causing the car to stop with a screech; a red station car drove by with incredible speed, honking its horn as it did. A chill ran up Minato's spine, he had missed that car by an inch, he had seen his whole life pass by when it came speeding towards him and only a sudden burst of adrenaline and incredible reflexes had saved his life. He exhaled a breath he didn't knew he had held, the adrenaline raced through his veins, his eyes shined with determination, he couldn't give up now. Pressing the speeder Minato continued his seemingly long way towards the hospital.

Minato arrived at the hospital in what he would later realize was just in time to give Kushina the cure; he sprinted towards her room, thoughts raced through his mind. Would the cure have any side effects? Would Kushina survive it? Could he continue living without her? He tried to push the dark thoughts away once again, but they had rooted in the coldest depths of his heart, he tried to hold the tears that even as he steeled his soul, continued to appear in his eyes. Finally reaching Kushina's room, he busted through the door to find his bellowed wife in severe pain, her red locks were clinging to her beautiful face, even in so much pain her beauty left him wordless, and the pain in his own chest from seeing his loved one in agony, it burned like a wild forest fire.

"My love," he managed to whisper "It's done."

Kushina slowly turned her head towards him, her eyes were filled with hope, she smiled at him and his heart melted like ice in the burning sun, but then her features got serious, her wondrous smile turned into a worried grimace, a mixture between worrying and severe pain.

"Love, you have to give me the cure, I will not risk Naruto going through the same as I have, my fate is sealed, there's nothing you can do for me."

She let a smile spread across her face.

"Just promise me that you will take care of Naruto."

Tears streamed down Minato's face, the pain he felt was impossible to describe.

"I. I will…"

His features hardened, his eyes steeled with determination,

"I will not let anything bad happen to Naruto."

Minato leaned close to her bed; their faces were only inches apart.

"Farewell my love, may we meet in the next life."

He injected the serum into her, and their lips connected in a final kiss that would mark the end of Kushina's life.

XxXxXx

Bib bib bib

The annoyingly loud buzzing of Naruto's clock woke him up. 'Argh! Why does my clock have to be so loud?' Grunting he got out of bed, but not without giving the clock a severe blow to silence it, hopefully for good this time. Stepping into the shower he began to wonder how this day would go, hopefully it would be a successful day to remember. While drying himself he could hear his grandmother downstairs, trying to make something that was supposed to resemble a meal, he loved his grandmother, but she was a horrible cook. Naruto opened his dresser and looked at his repertoire of clothes, what should he wear today? Normally he didn't give much for clothes, but this was a special occasion. Today he would start in Konoha's High School. He wondered how his classmates would react to him, and his problem, maybe he shouldn't tell them. Thoughts and scenarios raced through his head, grandpa and granny had given him the choice, either he announced what he had, or he kept it to himself. The principal and teachers had been informed of his problem, so it wasn't a requirement for the rest of the school to know, as long as he didn't cause any problems, he wouldn't be forced to do it.

Naruto sighed and took out a dark orange hoodie, a pair of dark jeans, and his bellowed black headphones. He looked himself in the mirror, especially at the three whisker looking scars on each chin, would he be laughed at because of them? Naruto knew himself well enough to know that if anyone went too far, he wouldn't hesitate to defend himself. He looked at his wild blonde hair and smiled slightly, he shouldn't care what others thought about him, it was all about being himself, and maybe he could get some friends by being himself, if not, he was certainly used to being alone, though it certainly wasn't a nice experience.

"Naruto! Get your ass down here! I've made breakfast for you!"

His grandmother's voice rang through the house like a very loud doorbell; there was no excuse for not hearing her.

"Coming, Baa-chan!"

He groaned slightly.

"What was that!"

His grandmother's voice boomed through the house once more, Naruto covered in fear, his grandmother could be really scary when she wanted to.

"For God's sake Tsunade, keep your voice down! I'm trying to read the news!"

Naruto nearly felt sorry for his grandfather, he should've learned by now that you never talk back to Tsunade in the mornings.

"What was that you old geezer! Do you miss the hospital already!"

Naruto sneaked down the stairs as he heard his grandmother yell back at his grandpa, these small bickering happened every morning, they were a ritual for the small family. Going downstairs the smell of burned bacon and eggs hit Naruto like a hammer, how did she make the smell of bacon bad? It should be impossible, even for Tsunade! He sneaked past the older couple and got himself some toast.

"Arw, come on Hime, I meant no harm"

His grandfather's voice suddenly sounded very humble and apologetic, Naruto had to stop himself from laughing. The bickering could lift his spirit no matter how down he was. Jiraiya suddenly noticed the 15 year old boy.

"Hey kid, we were just talking about you, right Hime?"

Tsunade shot him a lifted eyebrow, but Jiraiya looked at her innocently and smiled.

"Yeah sure"

She turned to face Naruto, and smiled at him warmly.

"Okay kid, do you have everything you need? Your bag? Your breakfast? Clothes on the right places?"

Naruto looked at her disapprovingly at the last comment.

"Arw come one Baa-chan, I'm going to school, not prison."

Tsunade looked at him dryly.

"I know. If you were going to prison, I swear you would leave as naked as the day you were born."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

"Relax Baa-chan; I'll stay out of trouble."

Jiraiya's head popped out from behind Tsunade's back, 'how did Oji-san ever manage to hide behind Baa-chan? Some mysteries would never be solved'

"But seriously kid, this is a normal High School, it's nothing like the private tutoring you've had so far. You're smart admittedly, but you lack some social skills, and if you take your little problem into consideration, you're a special kid."

Jiraiya paused and looked a bit spaced out.

"Oh yeah, remember not to listen to any music, unless you really want to show off, okay?"

Naruto gave him a little nod with a serious face to support it. "Don't worry Jii-san, I got this under control." Tsunade coughed to attract the two male's attention.

"It's all good and fun, but school starts in 10 minutes, shouldn't you go?"

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"See ya," he yelled, before racing out the door.

XxXxXx

School was troublesome; Shikamaru sighed and leaned his head against his desk. Why did Iruka-Sensei have to sound so dull? But on the other hand, the man was teaching history, how could it not be dull? Shikamaru tilted his head slightly to get a look at his best friend Chouji, who was as usual sitting at his desk eating potato chips. Some people might think Chouji was all fat, but the lazy schoolboy knew better. Chouji could flip all but the strongest fighters in school without breaking a sweat. But instead of being all high and mighty because of his strength, like some of the other fighters did, Chouji was one of the friendliest people Shikamaru knew; the boy had a heart of gold. Shikamaru smiled when Chouji crumbled the now empty bag of chips, and took out a new one, the boy could eat more than the whole class combined and still be hungry. Shikamaru straightened his shirt, like all the other boys here, he was wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans, the girls wore the same shirt, but skirts instead of jeans. Shikamaru hated uniforms, and although this was one of the more comfortable ones, he hated it with all his heart and soul, maybe he should do something about it? A moment of inspiration hit the lazy Nara, but it was turned down immediately by his 'troublesome' factor.

Suddenly Shikamaru noticed that Iruka had stopped talking, and was instead looking at a boy who had seemingly just entered class. The boy was panting heavily, and looked like he'd just run a marathon.

"Is is this class 1B?" The boy managed to say between his pants.

Iruka quickly got over his amazement and smiled at the boy.

"Yes, you must be Uzumaki Narotu correct?"

The boy nodded slowly and looked confusingly around the classroom.

"Not to seem rude or anything teacher-san, but may I know your name? And I don't seem to be able to find an available seat"

Iruka smiled understandingly at the boys' obvious discomfort.

"Greetings Naruto, I'm Umino Iruka, to you I'll be Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka pointed at the seat next to Shikamaru.

"And you can sit next to Shikamaru, but please wait a moment."

Iruka turned his attention back towards the rest of the class, who had begun to whisper and mumble. Who's that? Being one of the most popular questions whispered.

"Alright class! Say hello to your newest classmate. This is Uzumaki Nauro, he'll be joining us through this wonderful flight we call High School, I expect you all to welcome him with open arms."

Iruka looked at them all sternly.

"I will not tolerate any bullying in this class; we had enough of that last year. Freshmen are supposed to stick together."

Iruka's features softened.

"Now with that said, Naruto, would you like to say something about yourself?"

XxXxXx

Thoughts raced through Naruto's head, should he tell them? Would they call him a freak? Would they think he was just hungering for attention? Naruto hardened his face, no, he couldn't just let them float around without knowing anything about him, especially something that could possible kill them if it was activated wrongly.

Naruto slowly walked up besides Iruka and looked at his new classmates; he immediately noticed that he wasn't the only 'unique' person there. He noticed a boy with two red facial tattoos and pronounced canines, if a guy like that could look so carefree in this class, why shouldn't he be able to?

"Hello everybody, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like running while listening to music, training martial arts while listening to music, eating good food while listening to music, and listening to music in general. I live with my grandparents, and I suffer from a very rare disease called Provectus confusione musica vitio, or shortened PCMV. It's a disease that makes me react very violently to music, the louder it is, the stronger the effect is. So if you would please refrain from listening to loud music while I'm present, I would be very grateful."

Naruto smiled shyly at his unwilling audience, most of them looked at him like he was an idiot, suddenly the kid with the facial tattoos yelled.

"What are you talking about weirdo! Such a thing doesn't exist!"

Naruto's mood immediately dived. 'I should've known that they would react this way, why did I even tell them anything?' his thoughts were interrupted by Iruka, who looked at Kiba with a facial expression that screamed anger.

"Inuzuka! Principal's office! Now!"

The boy grunted disapprovingly, but walked out of the classroom without arguing.

"Anyone else who wants to comment? No? Good! Naruto, please take a seat next to Shikamaru up there."

Iruka waved towards the lazy Nara who gave a small nod, but soon returned to his sleep mode.

Naruto had never been so thankful in his life. Not only had Iruka refrained from commenting on his lack of uniform, but he had refrained from asking questions about his disease, and he hadn't kept Naruto in the spotlight after the Inuzuka boy yelled at him. Naruto had a feeling that they would get along well.

XxXxXx

Sakura was having a hard time not laughing. 'So, this Naruto kid is suffering from some kind of music allergy? Suuure' she actually had to cover her mouth to refrain from giggling. Was it even allowed to be such an idiot? The guy hadn't even remembered to put on his uniform. If this had been Kurenai's class he would've been send head first to the principal's office, but instead, the dog boy had yelled at him, and had been sent to the principal as a result. What a giant relief, finally they could have a class without the dog boy interrupting all the time, but if was an idiot for an idiot, she would rather keep the Inuzuka instead of putting up with this new Uzumaki kid.

XxXxXx

Naruto sat down beside Shikamaru, and immediately felt the aura of lazyness around the Nara.

"Hey" Naruto whispered. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you."

Shikamaru slowly tilted his head towards Naruto.

"Name's Nara Shikamaru, welcome to hell on Earth man" he whispered back.

Naruto was left to wonder over that sentence for the rest of the class.

XxXxXx

When Iruka announced that class was over, most of class 1B exited the classroom to spend their lunch break somewhere else. Naruto was at a loss, but he was saved by Shikamaru and his best friend named Chouji, soon enough they found themselves walking the halls, on some sort of tour, to give Naruto a better overview of the school.

"This is the office" Shikamaru said dryly. "That's where you go if you pull a Kiba."

Naruto looked at him obviously confused.

"Ah Kiba? What's that?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to answer, but Chouji beat him to it, and answered with his mouth full of chips.

"Kiba is funny enough, but he makes a lot of trouble, and some teachers don't take kindly to that, especially not Kurenai-Sensei. Stay away from her if you're looking for a target to pull a practical joke on."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"So you call it a Kiba because he's the joker around here?"

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner" He said with sarcasm dripping off his voice.

Naruto was just about to counter the blow to his pride, when Chouji interrupted again.

"Hey Naruto, shouldn't you go find your locker?"

XxXxXx

In the principal's office, a very mad Inuzuka was hardly listening, as a very infuriated Hiruzen Sarutobi tried to establish a form of communication. The poor principal had gone as far as to use signal flags, when the bell finally rang, signaling that Kiba was free like a bird.

"I'll get that Uzumaki guy for this, he won't get away with making a fool out of me" Kiba more or less mumbled to himself, as he walked down the hall.

He had just passed the small room that contained the transmitter to the school's main intercom, when inspiration hit him like lightning from a clear sky.

"The Uzumaki kid was allergic to music right?"

A devilish smile formed upon the mischievous Inuzuka's face. This day was about to get exciting.

XxXxXx

Naruto Chouji and Shikamaru had gotten a hold of Naruto's locker number from Iruka, and were slowly working their way to the hall, were Naruto's soon-to-be partner for 3 years was supposed to stand. Naruto was humming to himself, Chouji was eating a bag of his ever present potato chips, and Shikamaru was walking on auto-pilot, his mind was floating with a bunch of clouds. None of them were prepared, when four 3rd year students suddenly blocked their way, and eyed them like predators does their prey. The biggest one of them all, a big muscular looking guy who was obviously the leader of the little gang, immediately began to mock them all.

"Now now boys, look what we have here. A Nara, an Akimichi, and some nameless trash, shouldn't you be sitting in your classrooms like the good little girls you are?"

Naruto frowned; the young man showed no real potential in trash talking, but judging from Chouji's body language, his temper was rising quickly.

"How about we show you how this school works? Especially the fountain works perfectly, or maybe fatty here has something to say, he seems to be getting a bit red in the head."

The big senior talked as if he had nothing to care about in the whole world, but his eyes widened when he saw Chouji's immediate reaction, which was a very hard fist, that connected with the 3rd years face as if it was shot out of a rocket.

"Don't call me fat! Ever!"

Chouji's voice boomed through the halls and echoed all the way through the school, the little senior to freshman interaction was about to become school business.

The senior was thrown backwards by the force of Chouji's punch. The hit lifted him off the ground, and send him flying backwards in a fine arch. The 3 other seniors followed their leaders flight with wide eyes and dropped jaws; one of them seemed to be able to shake the amazement off faster than the others.

"RYOTA! You bastard! You'll regret that!"

The other two were released from their trance by the sound of their friend's voice; they immediately charged Chouji with raised fists. Chouji's anger seemed to recede at the sight of two furious seniors charging him, and his stasis cost him a broken nose, as one of the seniors send him flying back with a well placed uppercut. Chouji was send stumbling into the rows of lockers, and was knocked unconscious.

Shikamaru and Naruto took a step back, and Naruto held his hands up in front of his face like he was trying to calm a raging gorilla, but he was just as successful as if he had tried with a real gorilla.

"N-Now now, there's no need to violent. W-We'll just back away and leave you alone. Just let us take Chouji with us, and we'll be outta here in no time"

The senior who had knocked Chouji out, looked at them with what Shikamrau thought was supposed to be a smile, but looked more like an angry grimace.

"You won't leave this hallway without several broken bones you little assholes."

The other senior who charged together with him nodded in confirmation. A rather large crowd had begun to gather around the group, and the seniors obviously liked the attention. The leader, Ryota, slowly got on his feet, and stared at the freshmen with a hateful look, he was about o say something when a loud noise suddenly interrupted him.

"Hello? Is this on?"

The voice seemed to come from the loudspeakers connected to the schools intercom.

"This is a little welcome greeting from the awesome Kiba Inuzuka, to the new music allergic Uzumaki boy. Enjoy the metal, shithead"

Naruto's eyes widened. 'He wouldn't, would he? I told him I react violently to music, there's no way he would….' He didn't get further before the music started.

**(Start Drowning Pool: Let the Bodies Hit the Floor)  
><strong>

Naruto's world went black, and a smile crept onto his face.

"What! Allergic to music? That's ridiculous!"

Ryota shrugged and continued.

"Whatever, we'll beat the shit out of you anyways. Starting now!"

He charged Naruto with full speed. 'The little fucker won't even know what hit him.' Suddenly he noticed the smile on Naruto's face, and came to a sudden stop right before him; he grabbed the Uzumaki's collar, lifted him up and smacked him towards one of the lockers.

"What's with you, dipshit? Smiling at your own funeral? Not a smart move."

Naruto looked up at the senior, a psychotic smile had overtaken his features, madness radiated from his eyes

"Whatcha looking at? Something funny on my face?"

Ryota looked at the boy with a bit of fear in his eyes. Something in the back of his mind screamed at him to let go of the freshman, but his pride as a senior wouldn't let him do anything else than hit the little bastard. So he punched the seemingly insane kid as hard as he could in the face, which caused Naruto's head to snap sideways into some of the lockers. The freshman immediately started bleeding from the corner of his mouth, but the smile never left his face.

"What's wrong you? Did someone steal your tongue?"

Naruto's voice seemed different, it seemed deeper, it sounded so haunted, as if a war veteran had possessed the freshman's body, it send a chill down Ryota's spine. The senior was seriously starting to doubt the brilliance of his little ambush.

That second of wondering, that second where he didn't have his full attention focused on Naruto, was the second which costed him several broken ribs. The large crowd had been watching the fight with widened eyes for some time now. But even the most attentive students couldn't follow the speed of Naruto's right fist, as he suddenly without warning smashed it into the senior's chest. A few students were able to catch a glimpse of Ryota's chest bulging inwards from the sheer force of Naruto's punch, and the whole crowd heard the loud snap as several of the seniors ribs broke under the pressure. The large boy was blasted back by the power of Naruto's punch, and he collided with some lockers on the other side of the hall, with such a speed that it caused some of the lockers to bend inwards. The senior thug, who had been watching the short fight with a superior smile, suddenly turned pale, and looked at Naruto as if he'd just grown a new head. The two others who each had been holding one of Shikamaru's arms, to prevent him from interfering, released their grip as if they had burned their hands on the Nara's arms. The large crowd of students, who before had been cheering randomly, went dead-silent and stared at Naruto with gaping faces. Had it not been for the heavy metal playing quite loudly in the background, you would've been able to hear a pin hit the floor.

Naruto was the only one not affected by the mood. Shikamaru was staring at him with an amazed expression, and Chouji was still unconscious, the psychotic grin Naruto was wearing hadn't disappeared for a second. Suddenly it seemed like the blonde boy became aware of the silence. He took a few steps into the middle of the circle formed by the crowd, and dusted himself off.

"Now," he said in a sugar coated voice. "Who's next on the list?"

Naruto took a single step towards some of the spectators, which immediately made a few of the less brave, take a frightened step backwards the.

"The music demands action, you must give me action or the consequences will be severe," Naruto said almost mechanically.

He lashed out after the student closest to him. The music demanded action, he had to create action. Just before he hit the student, who was staring at him with frightened amazement, Naruto felt a hand on his arm. Naruto knew he could easily overpower whoever the owner of the arm was, but somehow the surprise of being touched made him stop his punch. Naruto turned his head to identify whoever it was that dared stop him from execute the wish of the music, to come face to face with an unknown girl who was looking him pleadingly, staring deeply into his soul. "Naruto, you have to stop."

XxXxXx

AN: Yeah, my second fanfic, it's not much, but i've worked hard for it. Reviews and CnC would be appreciated.


End file.
